Heretofore the prior art routers have made use of a rack and pinion mechanism, or a threaded motor housing adjustable for setting the depth-of-cut. When a threaded motor housing was used the depth-of-cut adjustment was made possible by either a separate piece such as an adjustable pointer or an independent vertically adjustable member. Such auxiliary devices were easily moved or misadjusted so as to adversely effect the accuracy of the setting. Also, since several disconnected parts had to be used the assembly and the adjustment was made more complex. Finally, the parts were not highly visible, and could be disconnected or lost so as to completely defeat the desired result of obtaining a depth-of-cut adjustment.